date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Araki
Rin Araki '(凛 荒木, ''Rin Araki), or by his codename '''Exorcist (エクソシスト, Ekusoshisuto) is a male Spirit, currently enrolled into Raizen High School in Class 2-3 along with Kaguya and Yuzuru. But since, Riku Shepherd is also in the same school, he is jealous toward Riku since he gets a lot of attention. However, Riku misinterpreted and somewhere along the lines, became friends with Rin, much to Rin's dismay. However, the two do seem close since thay hang out at lunch and sometimes after school. Their friendship can be counted as a friendly rivalry. He is the Spirit counterpart of Rin Arashi, but has very met her before. History ??? Appearance Rin is a handsome young man of medium height and with athletic build. He's got a messy hair, which has some unusual color scheme, which varies from jet-black in calm state and dark blue, when Rin is enraged, or simply affected by some strong negative emotions. Also, interesting enough, that Rin has slighly pointing ears. His skin is pale and the color of his eyes is blue. Rin also possess prominent canine teeth. While Rin is using his Angel, his appearance has some slightly changes too. Rin gains two, horn-like blue flames floating above his head, his ears become much longer, looking like elfs ears from fantasy legends and his hair become dark blue, just like when he is enraged or high emotional state. Most interesting part of his changes is that Rin's eye pupils become vertical, just like dragons, and the color of his eyes changes to intense blue, which is remains unique only for him. He also gains a black tail just above his hip. He was dressed in a white shirt with short sleeves, black trousers and shoes, as well as with knotted tie and black jacket, which was his usual attire. Oftenly, he was mistook as a pupil of some school. In time he was training, Rin was wearing simple blue hoodie over a teal T-shirt, black jeans with some chains on the side and black sneakers. Interestingly enough, his appearance just was showing his rebellious nature for that time. Often, Rin was wearing a white jacket over his hoodie and a pair of fingerless, black gloves. Now, when his training is ended, Rin received some changes within his appearance and changed his choice of clothes. His hair now is longer than was, and he has some earrings in both of his ears. He began to wear a white shirt with black vest over it, black trousers with some belts on waist and right leg and black shoes. Also, oftenly he is wearing some black coat over his clothes. Personality Rin is described by those who saw him, has a wild, but good-hearted personality. He believes in equality, like robbing the rich and giving to the poor, much like Robin Hood. He is very caring for people who are close to him. He would express a faithful belief, desiring to maintain world order. Rin rarely judges his opponents when they lose to him, instead he gives some advice. When fighting an enemy, Rin generally shows no mercy on her/him, this could count as one of his negative points. He seems to enjoy fights, often looking for Riku for small battles. Riku is very competitive and usually under-estimates an opponent. He is seen to be bad at games since he always loses. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''In terms of fighting style, Rin usually relies on his sword, and therefore can be considered a Swordsmanship Specialist. Rin 's entire training with the sword has been self-taught, having no master at all aside from experienced gained through fighting. Despite this, Rin is capable of relying on his sword almost solely in battle, usually wielding it single-handedly. Overtime, Rin has honed his swordsmanship skills to a near-masterful level, and is able to wield his blade while changing attacks with no difficulty at all. Rin is able to wield nearly any sword he's given with great proficiency. Rin 's style of sword-fighting is a unique one; completely at odds with that of the style of his rival; specializing in slow, powerful sword strikes which consist mostly of heavy swings—these slashes are immensely strong, capable of slamming his opponents into walls and floors; the impact of which deals additional damage. It has been shown many times that Rin strikes with the force of a semi-track; cracking the area around him as he swings down, pulverizing the surroundings with enough power to shatter the toughest of Territory barriers; the force of which is channeled into his sword strike, increasing the damage even more. While his sword swings are overwhelmingly powerful, they have a slow start-up speed; but the payoff is more than worth it. Because of his heavier attacks, he is at a disadvantage when dueling against equally powerful or stronger characters using fast-paced combat styles. To counter these opponents, he can, at any moment's notice, show his true worth; an intense burst of speed which allows him to keep up with the best of them. It should be noted that Rin is not slow; it is more that he focuses more on heavy strikes than the other characters, and he merely prefers a stronger fighting style; otherwise, he is just as fast of the rest. Rin has also shown the ability to attack with the back of his blade when he has no intention of killing his enemy, focusing brute force into it instead of the intent to cut. While performing right-handed, Rin shows he can wield his blade with any hand, and is even capable of wielding two blades at a time. Physical Attributes '''Immense Strength: Enhanced by his own physical training, means Rin has strength that surpasses even that of the average human. He has shown, many times, to be physically strong, befitting his lean yet muscled build. Rin's strength is mostly seen through the use of his sword. His entire style centering around brute force, Rin has shown, on occasion, the ability to slice through limbs with relative ease. His entire sword style revolves around the use of his sheer brute force, capable of destroying the area with a swing of his blade and enough force supplied. In addition, Rin's feats of strength are as simple as carrying around the Angel, Fragarach on his back, as it is a blade as tall as he is, and possessed of considerable weight, yet Rin is capable of wielding it with one hand. One simple swing of this sword is enough to create powerful shock-waves of air, that produce similar destructive feats. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Rin's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Immense Durability/Endurance: '''Shown frequently in his battles, Rin has immense tolerance to pain, being able to withstand stab wounds from large blades in his back, legs, torso, and arms and still maintain consciousness. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, and he can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Rin's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso; also, Rin has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. Additionally, Rin possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out; capable of holding off a multitude of highly powerful foes without rest. Because of his durability, Rin can fight for prolonged periods of time. '''Immense Reflexives: '''Rin is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as some other people. He possesses astonishing reflexes, and the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow, and he is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Assorted Others '''Fire Immunity : '''Since Rin is an advanced Fire Spirit, he is nearly immune to fire, ice, or sometimes metal based attacks. However, he still can be affected by a fire, ice, metal mage if they are stronger than her in strength and magical power. Superior attacks of Fire, Ice and Metal elements were proved to be strong enough to land a damage into him, but he could half the damage received if she dodge or block at the right time. '''Advanced Spirit Aura: '''is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's (Spirit's) body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various Spirits of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of mana particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Which Rin has an Advanced Aura''' (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power) is one demonstrated solely by Spirits A-Class to AAA-Class in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger Spirits as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the Advanced aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most people unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most Advanced level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Spirit Abilities Astral Armor Pedigree (ペディグリー,Pedigurī) is the Astral Armor for Rin Araki. This Astral Armor is pretty unique compared to other Astral Armors or Dresses, Pedigree appears to be like normal high school clothing, allowing Rin to disguise as a human while wearing the Astral Dress. But there are some clues that Pedigree is made of mana. One, normal weapons like bullets or knives, cannot slice and rip through the Astral Dress at all. Not even a scratch is found. Two, the Armor can be replenished with mana, so with AST managed to destroy some of her clothing, Rin is able to fix the attire back to its original state. Since it is light-weighted, Rin is able to travel fast or dodge fast with the Astral Armor since it doesn't restrain him of movement. This Astral Armor has another specialty, it makes the wearer have an appearance like a demon, with a fur tail, blue fire horns, canine teeth, and blue flames that surround the user. The flames are said to be hotter then regular fire. Skills Elemental Embodiment Elemental Embodiment (天使家・実施, Tenshi Jisshi) is an unique Spirit ability that is only for element-based Spirits. It allows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it, acquiring amplified physical attributes and magical abilities. Elemental Embodiment is a unique form of ability that one can possess but not use without risk. When this ability was first revealed, people had thought that the ability is like magic, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the element within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of element. This theory was soon proven wrong by the name of Rin Arashi, had created this ability. This ability as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single Spirit with a type of element. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the element that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the element. However, it is noted that only Elemental Spirits(Spirits who use an element)is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Elemental Embodiment, the user suddenly and briefly voids their mana container, emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental energy; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their Spirit Aura once more—the sudden return of their aura allows them to safely take in the element; and use precise control of their aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new moves and attacks. It should be noted that their physical body will also change. Although there are many positives to Elemental Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of aura used to induce the effects of the Elemental Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of aura in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user. Rin's mode name is known as Celestial Flame, which is the fire element. |-| Initial Mode = The first mode, called Initial Mode (初期体, Shokitai) is the most basic and easiest form to achieve, once one get the concept behind it. As such it is considered the "quick play or draw" form, mean to be transformed in case of sudden emergency or in the need to simply showoff or intimidating, whichever the case may be. For one to utilize ache this form, they must filter and linking up their choice of their element with a certain part of their body. An example of this being would be if one were using Fire, they would link up their element with their heart. This will usually cause a noticeable change in appearance depending on the element that is used and what body function is linked up with the magic. Either way, while the user is within this form, they become a powerful force of nature. They are granted a boost in strength and a physical attribute depending on the element they used to sync up with. However, with strength comes weaknesses. As stated before, while this is the first and easiest form of all the Elemental Embodiments, there are still some precautions that one must still take. The first, that is usually covered, is that one must have a good understanding of their element. They also must be sure to be careful when using this form as it is possible even with the understanding of their element, it is still possible to fall to the adverse effects of Elemental Embodiment, where their body will began to break down at a slow rate. |-| Strengthened Mode = The Second Mode, also known as the Strengthened Mode (強化体, Kyōkatai) is something slightly more advanced; when activating the second stage, the user thins out the aura being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with the user and their element undergoing a seventy five-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body without their heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused element at random intervals. While extremely powerful, it is near uncontrollable—as it sends the user into a berserk rage; channeling their fighting spirit into power which is used to stabilize the immense amount of "magical" energy used in the conversion. When using the Strengthened Form, the user becomes a swift moving, heavy-hitting harbinger of death to all of their enemies; with the user capable of using heavily upgraded attacks which are of a different texture than normal. However, this form can only last for five to ten minutes or less; otherwise the transformation will be cancelled and the user will be drained sufficiently of their "magical" power, as well as suffer the regular effects of Elemental Embodiment. |-| Ultimate Mode = The Final Mode, also known as Ultimate Mode (究極体, Kyūkyokutai) is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Mana Container, flaring up their power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific element of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Elemental Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate mode, the user's body not only becomes their own element, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's aura energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged element—for example, for Fire, the fiery illusion of a lion or phoenix will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctively in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and attack power are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. |-| Transcendent Mode= The Dual Mode, also known as Transcendent Mode (超越体, Chōetsutai) is a specialized version of the Strengthened Form, where the user takes not one, but two of their elements into their body with the method of Elemental Embodiment—combining both elements with Elemental Embodiment would normally be completely dangerous—and it still very much is, and because of this, the user can only hold the Dual Mode for fifteen minutes at a time before they succumb to the usual aftereffects of the regular Elemental Embodiment. Not many users have been capable of utilizing the Dual Form—however, the few that can, are shown to be extremely formidable, possessing power akin to the Ultimate Mode depending on the combination of elemens used. Rin's Transcendent Mode is a mixture of his own blue fire and Riku Shepherd's Holy Light. Angel Fragarach '''(フラガラック)??? Inverse Abilities ??? Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for '''Rin Araki. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: AAA * Spacequake: A * Spirit's Astral Dress: B * Angel: AA ** Strength: 147 ** Consistency: 115 ** Spiritual Power: 154 ** Agility: 174 ** Intelligence: 142 Trivia * Appearance is based off of Rin Okumura, from Blue Exorcist. * The author got this idea from Edolas Counterparts from Fairy Tail. Category:Spirit Category:Male